Memories Of You
by MyFriendsAreMyPower
Summary: "And then?" Both kids asked as they looked up at their father. He smiled down at them both, "And then I still couldn't remember." "Dad you're a dumbass"
1. Chapter 1

_The rain, it's so comforting. It makes a person feel as though all their troubles are being washed away as it falls down on your skin. Though, that's not always the case. It can set a scene for romance. It can be the sign of lost dreams. It makes you lose sight of what is most important._

_Though when you see that little flicker of light as the dark grey clouds starts to part, a new beginning is happening whether you know it or not. Me, I have never known it. I always thought that in my world, the rain would never stop. I never thought the dark clouds would go away and show me what true happiness is like._

_And I owe it all to the one person who came back into my life and destroyed the barrier I kept around my heart. Edward Elric._

* * *

A sigh escaped from me as I walked into Mustang's without knocking. It's not like he cares whether or not I hear his conversations, he tells them to me at some point anyways when he's drunk off his ass. So when he told me something I brought up to him, he made me swear to never reveal it to anyone. When he was drunk one time he accidentally got a job as a male stripper and he hasn't been able to quit. Not because he enjoys stripping for random people who he may know or anything like that, he just likes the women who go there.

Or should I say Woman, but that's for another time. "You're right on time." Mustang said with that smug smirk of his. I gave him a look, we both know that he didn't know when I was going to show up or if I was. It was all just a matter of whether or not I wanted to come in here instead of having people avoid me. You'll learn about why later.

"I am." I said, deciding to play along. I really don't feel like getting into it with this cocky arrogant bastard. I swear his ego is what makes his head so damn big sometimes. That or his narcissistic side does that. "Misaki, I would like you to meet another state alchemist of mine, this pipsqueak here is Edward Elric." It couldn't be...

Mustang said as he motioned towards the not so tall blonde that is currently being held back by a guy in a suit of armor. Huh, so that is the 'full metal alchemist'. Damn, I guess it is Ed. Looks like I wasn't the only one who got stuck with a name that doesn't describe them self.

"And you're introducing us because?" He honestly doesn't expect me to work with these guys, right? I don't really play well with others. He of all people should know that. "Meet your new partner." That statement caused me to glare at him and make Edward freeze as well.

"Mustang." Edward growled out before I could manage to. I really hope Ed is more bite than bark, if not then he's going to have to toughen up. Mustang shook his head before looking at everyone before him, "Now, back onto the case. Why don't we get you help from a professional."

I glared at him, slightly growling. The others noticed and Mustang realized what he said before nervously laughing, "It's not like the help I got you last time Misaki." It sure as hell shouldn't be. I came so close to beating the living shit out of the therapist he locked me in a room with.

"Shou Tucker. The sewing life alchemist." I froze at the very name. Mustang can't be serious about this. That man has issues and a very creepy vibe, I always hate going to see him, but I only go because of the little ray of sunshine that lives there. And fucking Mustang knows this. "He deals with chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you to him."

As we made our way to Tuckers, he filled in Ed and Al about Tuckers 'success'. Though what I find odd is how he never told anyone exactly what he had made the talking chimera out of. I don't like not knowing information as such, it bothers me to no end.

* * *

I sighed before putting down the book I am currently reading. I honestly have no clue what we are looking for here anyways. I know Ed and Al don't want to relive the past, but why are chimeras suddenly involved in the process of looking for the stone.

"Big sister?" I heard Nina question as she came over to me with a big grin, holding out a little crown made out of flowers. With a smile she placed it on top of my pink hair. A smile came onto my face before i swept her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yes lovely little princess?" I swear I can imagine all the people back at work fainting if they ever saw me like this. I can't help it, when i first came here I grew a soft spot for the motherless little girl. "Lets go play." She said as I set her down gently.

She grasped my hand before dragging me over to Alphonse, "Big brother lets play." She chirped as she jumped onto his back. I laughed when Al jumped a bit, doing his best to make sure that she didn't fall of. Soon enough he got into it and started to dance.

"C'mon big sister." She cheered. I laughed before starting to twirl around the two clapping. I know Al, he probably wouldn't say anything about my sudden change in behavior. "Way up high, way up high." Al started to cheer. When i heard a book close I stopped and took the flower crown off of my head and hid it behind my back.

I walked over to a bookshelf and leaned against it as I watched Ed scold Al, "Al! What do you think you're doing?" Is it me, or does he seriously have no sense of fun? I mean, I have a sense of fun and I'm the one everyone calls a brutal cold hearted bitch.

"Nina looked like she wanted to play." Before Ed could bring up any sort of argument, Alexander jumped on Ed. I hid the grin on my face behind my hand. I blinked a few times before watching Ed chase around the dog. Well damn, he does still have some fun left in him.

* * *

"...And i have big sister..." I heard Nina say as she spoke to Al and Ed while I skimmed through some of the books. "...She comes over and plays with me, she cooks for me, she helps me with school, she'll even take me out around town to play and have fun. But dad has been in the lab a lot lately. And i couldn't dare tell big sister."

"Nina..." I can't believe it, she should have told me. I sighed, I guess Ed gets to see this side of me again.

"Nina~" I called as i walked over to her, picking her up. "Don't you think us and the boys should go out for some exercise, Ed's shoulders must be stiff from sitting like that all day." It took him a moment, but he got it. He gave me a small smile before standing up, rolling his right shoulder.

"That is true. You dog, I will defeat you."

Later on Tucker told us about his alchemist assessment. I don't understand why, but I can feel that bad vibe of his growing by the second. It's so suffocating. I flashed him a fake sympathetic smile, but it turned real when i noticed Nina. If he fails, he won't be able to provide for her anymore.

"Alexander, Dad said he's going to play with us!" I smiled at Nina, even in the bad she's still a little ray of sunshine. Soon we decided to head back to our place. As we walked down the streets Ed spoke, "You know, you aren't what I expected you to be." He mumbled, a tint of pink dusting over his cheeks.

I gave him an odd look, "What...?" He sighed before placing his hands behind his head as he looked straight forward. "When we first saw you in the office, you didn't really seem happy to be our partner." Al's head nodded, "Yeah, brother thought you didn't like him because of his height."

A small smile traced my lips. Oh the memories of joy it brings when I remember all the jokes we used to crack up about Ed's short problem. Al continued on with speaking, "You only changed when the officers left and Nina showed up, you must be close to her."

"Yeah, I am. When I first went to Tuckers I found her in her room crying about how her mother had left, so I did my best to bring back her smile." Ed nodded, "Well as they say, don't judge a book by its cover." I nodded before I started to trail slowly behind the two brothers.

They've grown up so fast. I'm happy Ed has hope to get back what they both lost, but...will he ever truly get it all back? Or just the portion that he can remember of what he lost.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't like the feeling I got when Ed rang the doorbell to Tucker's. Not only did I get a bad vibe from the weather, but the house has some sort of sinister feeling to it that I just can't completely understand. "Hello, Mr. Tucker. Thanks for having us again today."

No answer came from Al's greeting when he had opened the door. All the lights are off, the only light is that coming from the windows though the light is dull from the grey clouds in the air. As we walked down the corridors of the house we called out the residents name, but no one answered.

All that could be heard is the ticking of a clock and how Al's armor would make that loud _Clink_ noise every time he took a big step. Soon we started opening the doors to look for them. On the last one we opened we found Tucker kneeled down on the ground next to a chimera.

"Hey" His voice sounded more sinister and deep, something isn't right here. "I did it. This is the finished product." He said, "A chimera that understand human speech." I looked over the chimera various times, trying to come to some sort of conclusion as to what he had done. Nothing is setting right at this moment.

Tucker spoke Ed's name and slowly the Chimera spoke it as well. "Amazing, it really does talk." Ed said as he looked it over. I stepped forward a bit with a frown tugging at my lips. "That person is Misaki, say Misaki." And slowly, it spoke my name.

The closer I got to the chimera, the more energy that formed in the light-bulb inside my head. What animal could he have used to have such long hair for the chimera. It's as long as..."Big...bro..ther...big...sis..ter." My body started to tremble as I stared at it...no. As i stared at what is now Nina and Alexander.

The next thing I know is Ed is beating the living shit out of the bastard named Tucker. How could he do such a thing to his own daughter and wife? I took in a deep breath as I watched Al stop Ed from killing Tucker. "Dad, do you hurt?" I bit my tongue, doing my best to prevent myself from crying.

"Damn it."

* * *

"You will probably come across cases like this one later on. You may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to come to a standstill each time it happens?"

"Al and I are going to get our bodies back. But even so, we're not devils, let alone gods. We're human. We're human!"

Mustang stopped right at the last step and looked back up at me with a sad look. He knows what I'm going through, the sad thing is with all of the pain I have suffered, he can't understand. We are human, and we're the most misunderstood of them all.

* * *

I took in a deep breath as I ran down the cobblestone roads, trying to find Ed. I had heard Mustang's conversation on accident, good thing I did. Soon I heard a scream and turned down an Alley way to see Scar getting ready to place his hand on Ed's head.

"You stay away from him." I yelled as I jumped onto Scar's back. Violently thrashing around he managed to throw me off of him. "Well then, I guess I will be killing two birds with one stone now that you're here Serenity." With that said he ran at me.

Ed looked up from his spot, "You leave her alone." He yelled at Scar. I did my best to dodge all of Scar's punches. Soon he grabbed my arm and held onto it tightly. I waited for the worst, but when a gun shot sounded all negative thoughts went away as he threw me off to the side as he dodged a bullet.

Mustang stood there, ready to snap his finger as he and Scar ran at each other. I thought he couldn't make a spark in the rain though? Obviously Hawkeye realized the same thing when she kicked out his legs from under him and told him just how useless he is in the rain.

Soon Armstrong came and started to fight with Scar. During this time I quickly tapped my hand and placed them on the ground, a large cobblestone cage forming around Scar. "Give it up Scar, we have you surrounded." Mustang said as he walked forward.

Though I'm guessing Scar just didn't feel like getting captured today. Using his hand he quickly blew up the ground beneath him and escaped through the sewers. As the commotion died down I watched as both Ed and Al argued before my eyes wandered towards Ed's destroyed metal arm. Guess it's time for a visit to Winry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother, where did Misaki go?"

Al asked as he just now noticed that their pink haired companion isn't with them at the moment. Winry froze at the name as her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe the name that just came out of Al's mouth. Although, chances are, it could be a different person with the same name.

"I think she's still outside. I wonder why."

Winry bit her lip, she couldn't help herself. "Who is this Misaki girl?" Winry asked, forcing herself to smile as she faced the two. Bother brothers realized they hadn't been introduced yet. "Misaki is this really nice girl that has been assigned to be our partner." Al chirped, he really did find her nice, even though she kept to herself and kept her walls high.

Edward on the other hand...

"She's alright, but she treats us like the plague. I don't know how she can be seen as nice, but then again it is Al saying it."

Winry sighed, that still doesn't give her any clue though. "What does she look like?" Hopefully this can tell her that much. Ed gave Winry a look, "Just go outside and meet her, damn." Winry twitched before hitting him upside the head with her wrench on her way out.

* * *

"It is you."

I heard a cracked voice say. I turned around, only to see Winry. I gave her a small smile and wave before she tackled me with a hug, tears drenching my shirt. Although, I understand why. I did just up and leave. "You idiot, you shouldn't have left. We could have found a way to work things out!"

She yelled into my shirt, making it muffled. I sighed, I understand I wronged her and Pinako by leaving. Though that was the only option I convinced myself was best. I didn't ever thin I would see the two of them again until a few days ago I never thought I would come back here and face the memories that will always haunt me.

"Winry, I think we both know how it would have turned out if we did it your way."

Pulling away from my shirt she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ed wouldn't have been able to bear it." She sniffed a few more times before speaking, "We always had hope that it was shock, but it went away when we realized the Truth."

I sighed, even though I had to put her through that I still wish I didn't.

"Why don't we go inside. I need to show you your room and get started on the automail." She said as she gave me a smile. Next thing I know is we're standing in my old room, but everything I used to have is gone. "I'm glad you're back." She said before shutting the door and leaving me alone.

I sat on the bed as I looked out the window. I am too.

* * *

_"Misaki..."_

_A young Winry spoke to a young me. She stared at me, watching me cry. The feeling felt so foreign. I've never cried before, not even when my parents left me to die out in the snow. If Winry wouldn't have found me, I would have been dead. Although right now, being dead would be better than going through this._

_"Don't cry, they're probably in shock."_

_She said as she sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me. I know it isn't just shock, he told me so. He told me that my punishment would be horrible. I feared losing an arm or a leg, even both. I didn't think he would take away something I treasured with my very being._

_"I have to go help Granny with Ed."_

_She told me. Before she completely walked out the door she turned to me, "Misaki, hang in here. Just stay put, we'll find a way." And with that she left me crying in the dark. After a while I sneaked out of them room, making sure to avoid Al._

_When I got to the room, I stood outside the door. Hearing Ed's screams made my heart shatter. I heard him talk about Al, how he felt bad. He thinks it's all his fault. I couldn't do this to Ed, staying would make this worse. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, packing all of my stuff I needed in a bag._

_All the other stuff in the room that is mine, I threw it into the closet. While they were tending to Ed, I got all the pictures of me, along with everyone else we knew, and locked them in a box. I tied the key to a string, and wrapped it around me neck. Just to be safe, I also sealed it shut with alchemy._

_Before leaving out the window, I wrote a letter before leaving._

_Winry ran back into the room, ready to tell Misaki of how the operation had been a success. And if Misaki was ready, to tell them the truth. To tell them that Misaki was at their home for a different reason, not just for a visit. Although when she got upstairs, Misaki was gone._

_Although she found a letter on the bed. And when she opened it, she fell to the floor while crying her heart out. "Winry!" Pinako called as she ran upstairs to the crying child who held the note close to her heart. Misaki had never been as open with them before, but still held them close to her heart. Still was always there for them, and when she was open to them, it made them all happy and warm._

_Though the letter, it broke both Pinako and Winry's hearts, but at the same time, putting themselves into the girl's shoes, they felt warm and happy. Every night for the past month, Winry would be flashing a light from her balcony, waiting to see if she would change her mind and come home. But she never did. Although one morning, Winry woke up with a surprise waiting for her in the mail._

* * *

Winry smiled at the small music box on her desk. She wound it up, and as the music played the box opened, a single picture with her, Al, Ed, and Misaki revealed to be attached by alchemy. The words written on the box's rim would always bring her to tears.

Winry mumbled the words to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek, "So long as the memory of certain beloved friends lives in my heart, I shall say life is good."


End file.
